


Ginny

by Iamherenow



Series: 2006 verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), POV First Person, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamherenow/pseuds/Iamherenow
Summary: Ginny catches Harry watching Draco.Well actually a little more than that but I am awful at summaries. But it's good. Check it out.POV Ginny.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: 2006 verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ginny

I am conversing with the Head of Treasury with you by my side, you are nodding when appropriate. You were hesitant to come here in the first place. I understand that you don't like to be paraded around and I am happy to fill in for you. After all, I always loved it when dad brought us to the ministry parties occasionally.

We get a couple of drinks and I am so delighted that I get to spend my time with you, after so long. You are always busy at work these days. And me looking to return to playing quidditch doesn't help our relationship.

You are with me when we watch them enter and it is as though a muggle switch has been flipped, all of your attention is directed at him.

Draco Malfoy.

He walks in with his wife and sure enough, they both look good. They say hello to a couple of the guests and come to the bar, you don't even realize that your hand slipped from mine. Your eyes are trained on him.

He passes her a glass of wine and kisses her cheek. And I have never seen you look at someone with so much jealousy in you. 

And I know exactly what it feels like because I am jealous of him, for how much of your attention he gets. Has always gotten.

It was one of these parties itself that I first noticed that you liked him. Just months after I was carrying James, you had started growing more detached, and while I always knew you were bisexual, I never once doubted your commitment to me. Until I saw you physically try to stop yourself from mooning after him. 

And now you are standing farther away from me and your gaze is in his general direction when he meets your eyes.

It is as though time stopped for a moment. In my world it definitely did. His wife says something to him and then they head to the dance floor. You stand there glaring at them, your beautiful face twisted in a frown. A part of me is glad that this is the ball that everyone is forced to attend because if it weren't for the size of the crowd, things would be too obvious.

For the first time since they arrived, you turn towards me and ask me for a dance. Any self-respecting woman would say no but I just can't let you go. 

When your eyes meet him again on the dance floor, I am thinking about how pathetic I am. The father of my two sons is eye fucking another married man in public and I still dance with him. Because that is how it has always been hasn't it. You rescue me once and then don't even look at me for the next four years and then you leave me to go on a suicide mission and when you did come back, I was there because I couldn't let you go. I think that I will probably be brave enough to fight another war but I lack the courage to squash the only future I ever cared to dream of since I was 10.

The thought makes me sick and I tell you that. You immediately rush us home as though you can't wait to get out of here. But is that true, Harry? Or is it me you don't want to be around?

Do you just want me to go home so that you can pine over him freely while I am probably puking my guts out? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a small series that is in different characters perspectives.
> 
> Subscribe to the series if you want more updates.   
> Thanks for reading 💚.


End file.
